The Other Side of Things
by Midoribon
Summary: Two chapters from Eclipse in different PoVs, Chapter 17 from Alice's PoV and 25 from Bree's. Apologies for the crap title.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Okay, so I wrote these for school. It was a writing exercise. Fun fun. Anyways, I thought I might as well post them. I wrote it like a year ago so the quality isn't top. And I'm too lazy to edit it.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own. Get it? Got it? Good. And all the bold thingies are SM's dialogue, since this is only the chapters in different PoVs. So yeah. Cool.**

* * *

Alice's PoV, Eclipse Chapter 17

I zipped around the room, adjusting lights and the food table, tingling with excitement mixed with apprehension. I could see the violent future easily: Jasper, fighting, trying to protect me, a newborn getting her arms around him, squeezing-

Then, right before I was overwhelmed by the vision, I heard Edward and Bella outside the door. I could hear her grumbling something grumpy about the party. The party pooper. He reassured her of her safety and she contradicted him, telling him that she was more worried about him. I laughed. She was such a worrywart. Edward had nothing to worry about. The thought of Jasper had me breathing hard again. I shook my head and headed for the box of CDs next to the speaker. Moments later, I heard the door open.

I already had known what her reaction would be to the decorations, but her expression was funny anyway. I refrained from laughing, though. She would be even angrier if I laughed at how her face looked. "**Unbelievable**," I heard her groan.

"**Alice will be Alice**," Edward chuckled.

"**Edward**!" I yelled. "**Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or educate their taste in music?**" I held up two boxes, one with the good stuff, the other with the trash most people liked.

"**Keep it comforting. You can only lead a horse to water.**"

This made sense. I could see Jessica Stanley's expression when she heard the music and made a serious face. I nodded.

Bella said something about how she thought she was underdressed. Edward disagreed, and I looked her up and down. She was wearing something much too plain. I thought she should've worn something much more party-appropriate, but then, Bella would've complained even more, since she hates stuff like that. It's like she had something against normal - parties, makeup, and fun. Then again, none of us were all too normal ourselves. "**You'll do**," I sighed.

She and Edward talked about whether anyone would come, her hoping no one would, and him assuring her that they would come just to see the inside of Edward's home for the first time. I continued to add last minute touches, not because they were necessary, just more for something to do. Edward would not let Bella go anywhere without him. She didn't seem to mind, but I could see the clear panic on her expression as he explained what she had realized before the graduation – that a pack of newborn vampires who had caused the homicides in Seattle was coming after her. When they told Jasper, his face got more and more desperate, as he realized the stakes were rising. His expression sent a knife through my chest.

I saw Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and five other friends walking down the drive, and saw everyone's panicked or stressed or desperate faces fade into masks of hospitality.

The doorbell rang. Bella and Edward went to greet them, and we did as well as we could to act human. The party lights lent a strange hue to our pale skin. As I'd known, the humans put their mental spotlight on Bella , to her mortification, because looked more normal than the rest of us. Once again, she was trying not to be human. I shook my head in disappointment. She should at least attempt to be human a bit harder. I went over to her, and tried to set an example, chatting and attempting to be with as many people as possible at once.

My satisfaction increased exponentially, as no one would forget tonight. This was certainly a party like none other that had happened in Forks, since it was such an annoyingly tiny town and parties were not common.

I moved towards the dark to put the spotlight on Bella even more, but then, I saw in my vision the decision being made: Victoria and the newborns were coming to Forks. I saw about twenty of them, with a blond vampire in the lead. Separately, I saw Victoria coming as well. The one in the front of the group carried Bella's missing red shirt. They split up, the blond vampire pointing them in a direction and handing them the red shirt. Then, he left to meet up with Victoria. I could see her feral snarl, and then I could see all of us fighting, Jasper fighting. Then, when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, the future flickered and disappeared. That could only mean one thing. Werewolf. I gripped the doorframe. This meant trouble.

Bella was moving in my direction. She clutched her hands in front of herself and asked, "**What, Alice, what? What did you see?**"

I stared past her towards Edward and caught his eye. His face was blank and stony. He turned and vanished into a different part of the house.

Once again, as I'd guessed it would, the doorbell rang. I grimaced. "**Who invited the werewolf?**" I shuddered in disgust.

"**Guilty,**" Bella's forehead creased.

"**Well you go take care of it, then. I have to talk to Carlisle**." I flitted off.

"**No, Alice, wait**!" She grabbed for my arm, but I was already gone. I hurried off to find Carlisle. He needed to know what I'd seen before the future disappeared. The door opened, and I could smell the stench. My nose wrinkled. Ick. How could Bella stand to be around them? I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Alice! What are those… things doing here?" Jasper hurried up to me, and stood over me protectively.

"I don't know!" I could feel myself losing control. I told them all what had happened: what I'd seen, what I couldn't see, and how Bella had invited the werewolves. I descended the stairs, and turned toward Bella, who had just called me. I moved over there and slipped my arm around her waist, muttering, "**I need to talk to you.**"

"**Er, Jake, I'll see you later…**," Bella mumbled, and we started to wiggle our way around them.

Jacob threw his arm out to block our way. A fresh wave of stench washed over me, and I suppressed a grimace. "**Hey, not so fast**," he exclaimed.

I was appalled at his brazenness. "**Excuse me?**" I asked him.

He growled, "**Tell us what's going on**."

Jasper was a sudden presence on the other side of his arm. I grinned mentally. He was making his "terrifyingly angry" face. Jacob dropped his arm, as any sane person would do in that position.

Jacob looked slightly defeated. "**We have a right to know**." He glared.

Jasper stepped in between them. The tension rose even more.

I thought for a moment. "**It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point**."  
I sighed internally when he didn't relax.

"**What did you see, Alice**?" Bella asked, breaking the tense silence.

I considered a moment, wondering if it was okay to let the mongrels hear. "**The decision's been made.**"

"**You're going to Seattle**?" she inquired.

I hesitated. Bella wasn't going to take this well. "**No**."

I was right. Her normally pale skin was even paler. "**They're coming here**," she choked. I felt a bit worried.

I noticed the wolves' hands trembling, like they were going to explode into wolves in this very room. Uh oh.

"**Yes**." I answered, slightly apprehensive to her reaction.

"**To Forks**." Her voice was barely audible to any human's ears.

"**Yes**."

"**For?**" She was talking about herself.

I nodded and answered, "**One carried your red shirt**." I heard her trying to swallow, as I watched Jasper's face grow increasingly disapproving. He obviously didn't like the werewolves hearing this.

"**We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town,**" he pointed out. I had a sudden vision of twenty newborn vampires slaughtering everyone in town, their eyes a brilliant crimson.

"**I know**," I could feel my features twisting into a mask of despair. "**But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search**."

"**No**!" I heard Bella whisper. I could see the horror on her face, as she imagined the same thing I'd just seen. "**Alice, I have to go, I have to get away from here.**"

I could see her imagination carrying her away. I could see Bella going to Seattle herself, and just giving herself up to them. With no fight. "**Bella**!" I protested.

"**Hold it**," Jacob snarled. "_**What**_** is coming**?"

The interruption incensed me. I turned to glare at him, "**Our kind. Lots of them**."

"**Why**?"

"**For Bella. That's all we know**," I neglected to add that we knew why.

"**There are too many for you**?" he inquired.

I could tell that his comment had offended Jasper. "**We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight.**"

The future fight flickered in my vision.

"**No, it won't be even**," a fierce smile spread over Jacob's face. Suddenly, I understood, and the future disappeared completely. He wanted the wolves to join the fight.

"**Excellent!**" I cheered, thrilled with the new developments. We grinned at each other for a second. My despair disappeared. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing that disappeared. "**Everything just disappeared, of course**," I continued, "**That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it**." I could feel the relief and joy sweeping through me.

"**We'll have to coordinate**," the mongrel said. "**It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours.**"

What? They were after Bella after all. I suppressed the twinge of irritation that pinged through me. "**I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky**."

I could see Bella was about to say something. "**Wait, wait, wait, wait**," she blurted.

The dog and I were leaning towards each other, despite the repulsive smell. I wrinkled my nose, and looked at Bella, suppressing my irritation. There seemed to be a lot of irritation going around tonight.

"**Coordinate**?" She looked like she was on the verge of an explosion.

"**You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this**?" I could almost feel the incredulity washing off in waves from Jacob.

"**You **_**are**_** staying out of this**," she muttered, on the verge of hysteria.

"**Your psychic doesn't think so**." Psychic? Tch.

"**Alice-- tell them no! They'll get killed**!" Bella was trying to sound insistent. What did I care if they died? Other than the fact that she'd be upset, of course. I kept my mouth shut, as Jacob and the two other werewolves laughed like lunatics.

"**Bella,**" I said, trying to soothe her as much as possible, "**separately we could all get killed. Together --**"

"**It'll be no problem**," Jacob finished. One of the wolves laughed.

"**How many**?" the one who had laughed asked.

"**No**!" Bella shouted.

I didn't bother to glance at her. "**It changes—twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down**."

"**Why**?"

I realized we were in a room filled with unsuspecting humans. "**Long story. And this isn't the place for it.**"

"**Later tonight**?" Jacob insisted. So pushy.

Jasper interceded, "**Yes. We were already planning a… strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction**."

The wolves didn't seem to like this idea.

"**No**!" Bella objected. Once again, everyone ignored her.

"**This will be odd. I never considered working together. This has to be a first,"** Jasper mused.

"**No doubt about that**," Jacob muttered. "**We've got to get back to Sam. What time?**"

"**What's too late for you**?"

The werewolves looked incredulous at this, clearly thinking, _how old do you think we __are__?_ "**What time?**" Jacob repeated.

"**Three o'clock**?" Jasper inquired.

"**Where**?"

"**About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in**," Jasper told them.

"**We'll be there**." They turned around and headed for the door. Bella ran after them to beg them not to do this. They just laughed and told her it would be fine. As they left, Bella stood by, looking pathetically terrified. I felt no sympathy for her worry. They were werewolves, after all.

Jasper came up behind me and asked, "Do you think she'll be all right?"

I looked at him. "Whether she's all right or not is up to her," I answered.

* * *

**AN- So yeah. There it is. The next chapter is the last chapter from Bree's PoV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Aaand, here it is... chapter 2. Wow. My first multiple chap thingie. It's not really a story, but whatever... Once again, I was too lazy to edit. Please point out all the obvious mistakes.  
**

**This is really short, sorry about that. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. Especially not the bolded words, those are direct quotes.**

* * *

Bree PoV, Eclipse, Mirror (Chapter 25)

Fighting. I remember all of us being ripped to shreds by the strange yellow-eyes and the gigantic wolves that smelled… disgusting. Why were they working together? How could they stand to be around such beasts?

And then it was over. All there was was a gigantic pyre, burning the remains of what used to be my companions.

A blond one walked up to me and I surrendered, not wanting to meet the same end as them.

"If you refrain from drinking human blood, and learn to be civilized like us, we will let you live," he said. He seemed to be the leader of the yellow-eyes.

"Fine," I muttered. Better to live than die like all those others.

Suddenly, I _smelled_ it. It was a human. She smelled… delicious. She appeared at the edge of the clearing, in the arms of a bronze-haired vampire. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up into a ball, squeezing my eyes shut.

They gathered around her and began talking. I could hear conversation but I was focusing so hard, I could barely move. The other, taller blond vampire stood in front of me, guarding the human girl from me.

Suddenly, she looked up and stared at me. The bronze-haired vampire was explaining something to her, but I couldn't focus. She tore her eyes away from me, her expression a mixture of curiosity and terror.

I couldn't take it. So thirsty. I threw my head back and wailed. I dug my fingers into the ground, and shook my head back and forth, trying to clear my thoughts. The taller blond one and the bronze-haired one shifted slightly, to be ready to protect her.

"**Have you changed your mind, young one? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself,**" he told me, in a calm voice.

I groaned, "**How can you stand it? I **_**want**_** her.**" I tried to push the thoughts from my mind and concentrate on living. I stared with hungry eyes through the bronze-haired vampire and at her.

"**You must stand it**," the calm one told me. "**You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now.**"

I held my hands to my head and wailed softly. No. Don't think like that. Her voice sounded, and my lips pulled back automatically. I didn't hear what she said, but I did hear what the bronze- haired vampire said.

"_**They **_**are coming to the north end of the clearing now.**"

They? What? I listened hard. I could hear a far off rustling. Them? All thoughts were wiped from my head when I heard her heart speed up. It was as if she was trying to make me kill her. I stared at her hungrily, starting to shudder with the tension in my muscles.

Suddenly, the calm one and the tall one started to back towards the bronze-haired one and the human. The huge one, the motherly one, the tiny black haired one, and the beautiful blonde one stood near them.

"**Hmm**," a monotonous voice murmured from the smoke.

The voice seemed to ring a bell with the other vampires. They all stiffened and the bronze-haired one said, "**Welcome, Jane**."

Several dark shapes emerged from the fog, dark cloaks swirling around them. There was one tiny one, with angelic features, who had to be Jane. Four more stood behind her, big ones. The small one called Jane looked around the clearing, her eyes finally coming to rest on me. "**I don't understand**," she admitted.

"**She has surrendered**," the bronze-haired one explained.

Jane looked surprised. "**Surrendered**?" The figures behind her exchanged glances.

"**Carlisle gave her an option**," the bronze-haired one said, making a disapproving face.

"**There are no options for those who break the rules**," she said. I froze. That could only mean one thing.

"**That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught**," the one named Carlisle pointed out.

"**That's irrelevant**."

"**As you wish**."

"**Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards**."

"**I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him**"

Jane smiled, "**Of course. It appears that you've done our work for us today… for the most part.**" Did she mean me? "**Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle**."

"**Eighteen, including this one**."

She looked surprised, showing emotion for the first time,  
"**Eighteen**?"

"**All brand-new.**" He sounded almost without emotion. "**They were unskilled**."

"**All? Then who was their creator**?"

"**Her name was Victoria**," the bronze-haired one answered for the calm one.

"**Was**?"

He nodded his head to another pillar of smoke, one I hadn't noticed.

"**This Victoria—she was in addition to the eighteen here**?"

"**Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year**."

"**Twenty,**" Jane looked surprised again. "**Who dealt with the creator**?"

"**I did**," the bronze-haired one answered.

She didn't look happy about that. Suddenly, she turned to me. I shuddered, anticipating something bad.

"**You there. Your name**."

I glared at her, not wanting to answer, not feeling like even speaking; even _inhaling_ would break my already fragile control. She answered with a smile so angelic, it looked like it should be part of some renaissance painting.

Then, there was the pain. No thoughts. Just pain. I could feel my body twisting on the ground, but I couldn't feel it. Just pain.

And then, it was gone.

"**Your name**," she repeated.

"**Bree**," I panted.

She smiled again, and the pain was back, coursing through every part of me.

Someone spoke, and Jane answered, but I couldn't make out the words.

"**Bree. Is this story true? Were there twenty of you**?" Jane asked.

I spoke as fast as I could. "**Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know**!" I twisted again, bracing myself for more pain. "**Sara and the one whose name I don't know got into a fight on the way…"**

"**And this Victoria—did she create you**?"

"**I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night…it was so dark, and it hurt…"** I shuddered, remembering the pain. "**He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that out thoughts weren't safe…**"

"**Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here**?"

"**Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent**," I pointed at the human. "**He said we would know that we had the right coven because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her**."

The bronze-haired one tensed.

"**It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part**."

I nodded, and sat up. "**I don't know what happened. We split up, but the other ones never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everyone was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away.**" I looked at Carlisle. "**That one said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."**

"**Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand a consequence**."

I didn't understand.

"**Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off**?" she asked Carlisle.

"**We split up, too**."

They talked for a while, but my brain whirled around in answerless circles, as I tried to make sense of what had happened.

"**Wait. We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing**," the bronze-haired one pleaded.

"**Of course. We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree**," Carlisle stated.

Jane looked incredulous. "**We don't make exceptions. And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me**…"

She went on, and chatted for a bit with them. But I heard nothing. I was frozen. No second chances. That meant—

"**Take care of that, Felix. I want to go home**," Jane nodded at me.

The biggest cloaked figure started towards me, and began to growl.

And then, pain. After that, nothing.


End file.
